Jendela yang Kesepian
by eseukei
Summary: Aku sudah berusaha dengan sepenuh tenaga. Aku sudah mengorbankan keringat, air mata, dan darah. Sekarang, apa boleh aku menyerah? – AR (alternate reality)


_Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui! bukan milik saya._

* * *

Jendela yang Kesepian  
by eseukei

Seorang murid sedang duduk di bangkunya. Ia duduk di bangku kedua dari depan dan banjar ketiga dari lima banjar. Di depannya terdapat sebuah meja dan sebuah tas di atasnya. Saat tatapan matanya lurus ke depan, ia dapat menemukan sebuah papan tulis yang masih ada sisa-sisa coretan jam pelajaran terakhir. Tidak ada orang lagi selain dirinya. Hanya ia seorang diri, dan selalu seperti itu. Kuroki Tomoko, itulah nama seorang murid yang sedang duduk sendirian itu.

Cahaya jingga menembus jendela-jendela kelas, menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas yang sunyi itu. Sebagian cahayanya mendarat di wajah Tomoko, tak membuatnya terganggu. Mata sayunya masih terpaut kepada papan tulis di depannya. Sorotan dari manik hijaunya kosong. Rambut hitam nan panjangnya ia biarkan menutup sebagian raut wajahnya yang polos; tidak mengekspresikan perasaan apapun. Kedua tangannya diam di atas pangkuannya. Pundaknya naik turun dengan irama yang tenang dan teratur.

Biasanya ia akan segera beranjak dari bangkunya sesaat guru yang mengajar pelajaran terakhir keluar dari kelas. Kelas adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang amat ia benci. Ia selalu tidak suka dengan suasannya yang ramai. Ruangan yang penuh dengan orang, tapi ia tidak ingat ia pernah mengeluarkan suaranya sekadar untuk mengobrol. Seriuh apapun, ia selalu merasa tak pernah ada di dalamnya. Ia benci dengan itu.

Namun hari ini, ia ingin lebih lama berada di dalam ruangan itu. Walau di dalam ruangan itu ia dianggap aneh, walau ia diperlakukan berbeda, walau semua orang penghuni ruangan itu ingin selalu menghindar darinya, ia ingin berada di dalam ruangan itu lebih lama sekarang. Ia punya firasat kalau suatu saat ia akan merindukan suasana yang memuakkan itu.

Suatu saat; entah besok, entah lusa, entah di menit berikutnya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana cahaya jingga berasal. Jendela-jendela itu berbentuk persegi, tanpa tirai, bersih dari debu, tapi menyimpan sejuta cerita. Jendela itulah saksi bisu dari segala kejadian yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Senang, sedih, takut, gugup, ia melihat semua emosi yang dipancarkan dari wajah masing-masing murid yang pernah ada di dalam ruangan itu. Jendela-jendela itu selalu menjadi tempat curahan hati para murid dengan berbagai permasalahan. Jendela itu setia menerima semuanya.

Pada tempatnya, jendela itu selalu menyediakan pemandangan yang dapat melepas penat para murid dari segala masalah yang diberikan oleh sekolah. Terkadang pemandangan itu berupa langit yang biru, gumpalan awan yang putih, burung-burung mengepakkan sayapnya di udara, dan orang-orang bersuka ria di lapangan hijau yang berumput. Terkadang pemandangan itu juga berupa langit yang gelap, matahari tidak menampakkan dirinya karena awan-awan hitam menghalangi, butiran-butiran air jatuh dengan deras, orang-orang berlari-lari di atas jalanan yang penuh dengan genangan air hujan.

Saat ini pula, jendela itu memperlihatkan pemandangan lain. Langit tanpa awan, lapangan tanpa orang, dan jalanan tanpa genangan air. Semuanya diselimuti oleh warna jingga. Seberkas cahaya yang melewati celah-celah jendela, membentuk bayangan di sudut lain jendela. Dengan penampakkan sebagian dunia yang terlihat kosong, jendela itu terlihat kesepian.

Entah mengapa, hanya dengan melihatnya saja, sudah dapat menyayat perasaan Tomoko. Jendela itu ada, berada di sana, tetapi tidak ada yang memperhatikan keberadaannya. Jendela itu mengingatkannya akan dirinya sendiri.

Kuroki Tomoko adalah seorang perempuan yang tidak terkenal pada saat ia berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Yang ia punya hanya keluarga, Naruse Yuu; satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki, dan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak memiliki teman di kelasnya, dan ia tidak tahu bagaiman caranya berbicara dengan orang lain. Ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di depan layar monitor.

Tapi ia sadar, ia tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Saat umurnya beranjak lima belas tahun, ia bertekad untuk berubah. Ia tidak boleh diam seraya mengutuk keadaannya, ia harus bergerak. Ia mencari jalan keluar dari masalahnya, kemanapun ia bisa mencari. Ia melakukan semua hal yang bisa ia lakukan demi terlepas dari jeratan ketidaktenarannya itu. Ia bahkan mempertaruhkan harga dirinya demi satu dua lirikan dari temannya.

Tapi apa yang akhirnya ia dapatkan?

Jawaban yang ia dapatkan rasanya pahit.

Yang ia dapatkan pada akhirnya tidak seindah apa yang ia pikirkan. Yang ia dapatkan hanya pandangan jijik dari semua orang, bahkan dari adiknya sendiri.

Tomoko tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis dan getir. Perlahan, matanya turun, menatap tas miliknya yang ada di depannya. Ia menarik tasnya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Ia termenung sejenak. Dengan tanpa suara, ia menarik resleting tas, memasukkan tangannya, meraih sesuatu yang terbenam buku-buku. Sebilah pisau pemotong.

Ctak. Ctak. Ctak.

Ia menggeser keluar mata pisaunya. Mata sayunya terus memperhatikan benda mengkilap itu.

Sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang ada di lingkungan sekolah, pikir Tomoko. Mungkin tidak akan ada orang yang datang ke sekolah, karena hari sudah mulai larut.

Tentu saja, itu membuatnya sedikit lega.

Ctak.

Mata pisau sudah sampai pada ujungnya.

Ia sudah berusaha dengan sepenuh tenaga. Ia sudah mengorbankan keringat, air mata, dan darah. Tetap saja, ia tidak bisa merubah keadaan dirinya. Mungkinkah ini yang disebut dengan takdir? Tomoko tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang melawan takdir yang kata orang-orang sesuatu yang tidak bisa diubah oleh tangan manusia. Ini adalah _takdir_ yang digariskan kepadanya. Takdir seorang KuroTomoko adalah menjadi seseorang yang tidak seorang pun menganggapnya seseorang yang ada di dalam cerita kehidupannya.

"Sekarang, apa boleh aku menyerah?"

Ucapannya sehalus angin sore yang berhembus di luar jendela. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Tomoko, termasuk sang jendela yang sedari tadi selalu memperhatikan dirinya. Tomoko menghela napas. Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum.

Tentu saja, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar apapun yang ia katakan.

Jleb.

Mata pisau itu menembus kulit pergelangan tangannya, memotong urat nadinya. Darah memancar keluar. Cipratannya membasahi wajah dan seragamnya. Cairan kental itu mengalir di sepanjang lengan bajunya, menetes, dan jatuh ke atas pangkuannya yang dibalut oleh rok sepanjang lutut.

"Merah." Katanya di antara napasnya yang semakin tidak karuan.

 _Darah itu memang berwarna merah, ya?_

Tangannya berlumuran cairan kental berwarna merah. Merah itu berkilauan. Isi perutnya bergejolak, pikirannya menjadi kacau. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Sakit, takut, khawatir, senang dan puas bercampur menjadi satu. Tanpa disadarinya, mulutnya menganga lebar, mengeluarkan suara tawa yang bergema di kelas kosong itu. Suaranya terdengar menyeramkan hingga ke penjuru lorong. Sorot matanya berubah dan menatap setiap sudut ruangan. Ia telah gila.

Semakin lama, kilatan cahaya pada warna merah di tangannya berbayang. Penglihatannya berkunang-kunang. Pendengarannya mendengung. Pengecapnya mati rasa. Semua persendiannya terasa ngilu.

Terlepas dari semua itu, samar-samar ia melihat ada sesosok di depannya. Wajahnya pucat karena terkejut. Mulutnya terus-terusan berkoar. Sampai detik ini, ia tidak pernah melihat wajah yang begitu menyeramkan, yang diliputi oleh takut bercampur cemas seperti yang ada di depan matanya sekarang.

"Kuroki-san! Kuroki-san, bertahanlah!" Sayup-sayup, Tomoko dapat mendengar apa yang orang itu katakan.

Dari suaranya, orang yang ada di depannya adalah seorang wanita. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna gelap. Kemeja putih dibalut blazer coklat menandakan bahwa perempuan itu adalah seorang murid juga. Tomoko tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada murid yang masih berada di sekolah. Lalu sekilas ia melihat sebuah penanda yang melilit di lengan atasnya. Perempuan itu adalah seorang anggota dewan murid. Lebih tepatnnya, ia adalah seorang ketua dewan murid.

"Imae-san..." ucap Tomoko dengan lemah.

Berangsur-angsur, tenaga di dalam tubuhnya hilang. Tangan dan kakinya gemetaran. Kelopak matanya terasa berat. Tubuhnya terasa melayang. Kepalanya pusing. Perempuan yang berada di depannya segera mengambil ponsel dan menelepon nomor darurat. Kemudian orang itu berlari keluar untuk mencari pertolongan. Suara langkah kaki orang itu semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Sesaat kemudian, Tomoko menutup mata.

.

.

.

 _Aku hanya ingin ada seseorang di sampingku, memperhatikanku, dan menyayangiku apa adanya._

 _Itupun sudah lebih dari cukup._

-[]-

A/N: Halo! Aku penulis baru di fandom ini. Sebenarnya, baru saja dua minggu (kira-kira, aku lupa wkwk) aku selesai nonton anime ini. Watamote, somehow, mengingatkan aku yang susah bergaul dengan orang /curcol. Makanya, anime ini langsung nyantol di hati dan mendapatkan inspirasi yang 'gak biasa' untuk menulis cerita tentang anime ini. Aku juga baru pertama kali nulis cerita bertema angst(?) dan sedikit dark, jadi aku harap temanya kerasa bagi para pembaca, hehe! Dan juga, mungkin, aku juga akan buat lanjutan dari cerita ini. Tapi jangan harap happy ending yaa XD

Okay then, see ya in my another story!

 **Eseukei - 2016**


End file.
